I'll Take it From Here
by Elillierose
Summary: Walking home from school after a daunting test, Noctis and Prompto stumble upon a furry little friend. OwO


**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting**

 **(Late) Birthday gift for:** **Tabbys_desire**

 **So, this is I think the first time I've done nothing but cuteness and fluff (Aside from a couple of other requests anyway). Not something I do often, so I really hope I did it justice. -**

* * *

He let out an elongated yawn, his arms stretching above his head in a much needed stretch. Noctis' slumber-inviting sound swiftly transitioned into a satisfied groan as a few of his vertebrae popped with the action. "Man," he sighed, swinging his arms back down to his sides, "Thought today was never gonna end."

"Eh, it wasn't so bad," Prompto replied, looking as upbeat and unphased as ever; that spring in his step ever present without so much as a falter.

"Hmph," he grunted, pulling his eyes back to the street in front of him, "I'm sure for you, it wasn't. That test was miserable, and I'm pretty sure you're the only one still in a good mood after that nightmare."

The blond laughed lightly and skipped a little bit ahead. "Dude, it was just math, it's really not that bad. Maybe if you paid attention in class foe once, you wouldn't find it quite as difficult either." He stopped once he got a few feet ahead, not wanting to get too far, "You know, I'm always willing to lend a hand if you even need it."

"I'll pass," the raven waved a dismissive hand, "I have better things to do anyway." Prompto narrowed his eyes, knowing full well the meaning behind that. "Besides, when the hell am I going to need to know half that stuff...never, that's when."

Prompto shrugged at that, "I guess not." He turned when the other finally reached him and the two of them fell back into the stroll side by side. They only made it a few more yards when the blond stopped suddenly in his tracks, his head cocking slightly to the side. "Did you hear that?" he asked, urging Noctis to cease his movement as well.

"All I heard was you talking," he replied, but coming back in order to humor him. "What is it?" he folded his arms and shifted over to one foot. The other didn't answer, but he didn't have to, the high pitched cry quickly tickled the edges of his hearing. The two of them looked at each other at the noise, "You mean that?" The other nodded, a slight sparkle in his eye as he recognized the sound clearly. And, Noctis' face fell when he knew exactly what was happening next.

He was right, it didn't take long before he was trying to follow the sound, calling out the whole time. "Here, kitty kitty kitty," the blond heightened his tone, wandering off into one of the side streets as he snapped his fingers. "Come on little guy, where are ya?"

"What are you doing?" the raven asked, scanning over the absolute grotesqueness of the area.

Prompto just gave him a sideways glance, pausing only momentarily to give him a look that said, 'what does it look like,' and went right back to it. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised, inching slowly towards the dumpster that occupied one of the sides of the buildings. As he approached, a light shuffling greeted him along with more desperate meows. "There ya are," he chirped, dropping down into a crouch.

"Prom, are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's a stray, it could have a disease or something. Touching it probably isn't the best idea."

He waved a dismissive hand, "It's fine, he's just scared is all." He slowly reached a hand out to gently pull the edge of the trash bag away from the bricks, and only caught a glimpse of black and white before it darted underneath the dumpster. "No, no, come back, I just want to help you." Noctis had no idea how to react when he leaned to the side, face practically against the ground in order to peer under.

"If you're that worried about it, we can call someone," Noctis offered, "You don't have to crawl under after it." Seeing that the other wasn't listening, he let out a heavy and annoyed sigh. "Hold on," he breathed out, "I have a better idea."

Interested, Prompto sat back up and turned as he heard Noctis dig through his bag and retrieve his bento and pinched one of the scraps of meat leftover from his lunch. "I'm sure it'd like Ignis' cooking," he shrugged, stepping over to crouch next to the other. Carefully, he lowered the scrap, wiggling it slightly to grab its attention. For the next minute, both of them sat perfectly still. Neither of the so much as twitched as the little pink of its nose stuck out, sniffing the air.

One painstaking step at a time, eventually it was out far enough; and every time it got close, he'd pull the food back just a little bit more, slowly luring it out. Once it was at a good point, he gave Prompto a small and subtle nod. He nodded back, and in one fell swoop, scooped the kitten off its feet. It cried out a couple times in startlement, but didn't put up much of a fight beyond a few scratches. But, he still kept a secure grip on it.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Noctis asked, handing the scrap over. He figured he teased the poor thing enough, it's definitely earned the food.

"Uhhhh, I'm taking it home, of course," he replied matter-of-factly, as if that was even a question worth asking.

Noctis stared at him a moment. "You're keeping it?" he asked, making sure he heard right. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What about your parents; I'm pretty sure they wouldn't approve of that."

"Dude, I had a dog in my room for over a week as a kid, I'm pretty sure they won't notice," he shrugged, "Besides, they'd have to actually be home to see it." His chest tightened a small amount at that reminder.

"Oh, right," he muttered, but it didn't seem to bother Prompto much, guess he was just used to it. "I guess there isn't much issue with it then. Or, at least until we find someone else who can take care of it." He didn't miss the small flash of disappointment, but he knew better than the possibility of actually keeping it.

He wrapped one arm around it in order to hold it a bit more closely, hoping that would make it feel a bit more safe. That at least seemed to calm it down a considerable amount for the time being. "There ya go. See? Everything's alright," he talked quietly to it. His free hand scratching behind its ear, causing it to produce small and muffled purrs.

* * *

Just as usual, they walked into a meager and unnaturally empty and quiet residence, Prompto immediately switching on the light. "Home sweet home," he sighed, strolling right in and dropping his bag on the coffee table. Carefully, he crouched down and gently dropped the kitten into the floor. "Go on, have a little look around, make yourself at home," he gestured around the room as if it would understand a thing.

"It's not gonna understand you," Noctis teased, taking a seat on the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "At best, it's probably gonna see the place as its personal giant toil-" he cut himself off mid sentence to glance down at the presence rubbing against his leg.

Two large and pleading green orbs stared up as it cried out repeatedly. For a moment, Noctis stared at it with a raised eyebrow, and was about to say something else, but instead let out a pained hiss. "W-what the hell?" he blurted out, claws making their way up his leg as it climbed up, meowing the whole time. When it made it into his lap, it didn't hesitate to start sniffing and pawing at his bag.

"I guess it wants more of Ignis' cooking," the blond smiled, finding the whole situation quite amusing.

The prince shrugged, "I don't see why not, I'm not gonna eat anymore of it." He had to lightly push it away just to get it open without worrying about it climbing in after the bento. "Hold on a second, will ya?" he asked, resorting to having to use one hand to hold it back.

"Can't blame 'em," Prompto muttered, "His stuff is pretty damn good." He continued to watch on, grinning the whole time he struggled to keep the begging paws at bay. Eventually, the raven dug the lunch back out, and in a near frenzy, worked to get another sliver of meat out and tossed it about a foot away.

"Go, go get it," he urged it, but it couldn't quite keep up with that movement and was unaware of the food that was tossed aside. "I swear, kittens are deaf and blind," he mumbled reaching back over for it and dangling it in front of its nose until it picked up the scent of it. "There you go, it took you long enough," he sighed as it bit into it, nearly taking a finger in the process.

"You two seem to be getting along," the other commented, knowing the reaction he'd get from that.

The prince rolled his eyes, not even bothering to give him the satisfaction of a remark to that; he didn't want to encourage him further. "So," he began instead, "How are you planning on keeping this thing here? Not like you have anything for it," he glanced around, seeing absolutely nothing that sufficed for such a pet.

"Eh, I'll find something. And, if not, I have enough money to go get a few things if I need to," he chewed the inside of his lip. Sure, it was money supposed to be spent on food, but it wouldn't hurt to use a little bit of that. "Anyway, I think we need to call him something other than 'it'."

"You want to name it?" he asked incredulously, "I thought you weren't planning on keeping it forever. Name it and you'll get attached," he warned.

He shifted his eyes away, "Maybe, but we gotta call it something." He glanced back just as Noctis gave it another slice of meat, doing what he could to keep it busy and from shredding him to pieces. "How about Felis," he offered, looking from the furry creature to the raven, "I mean, it's fitting."

"Really?" Noctis questioned flatly, his face appearing unamused by such an obvious name. "Whatever floats your boat, man." He scooped Felis up and placed him back on the floor and piled the remainder of the meat in front of him. "There, that's all of it, so don't come crying for more."

Prompto gently reached out to stroke it while it ate, but instantly retracted his hand when a small growl rumbled out of it. "Alright, calm down, I don't want your food," he promised, slowly reaching out a gain in an attempt to get it to understand. Even more carefully than the first time, he ran the palm of his hand over its back, and after growling the first few times, it gradually settled down, once it realized its food wasn't being stolen anyway.

"Well, I think I should start heading back soon," Noctis breathed out, clearly annoyed by the idea of it, "Ignis has been breathing down my neck about getting back so late. Says, 'I need to focus more on my studying,'" he mocked in a forced proper accent.

"You coming by tomorrow?" Prompto asked, seeing as the next day was Saturday.

Noctis pushed himself up and put his things back in his bag. "Yeah," he said, offering a small wave as he made his way towards the door, "Not until a little later in the afternoon though."

Prompto nodded, "Okie doke, see ya then." He returned the wave, and as soon as the door was closed, silence again filled the area. "Just you and me now, Felis," he announced, scratching it behind the ear again. "Guess I should probably get a few things ready for you, huh?" he asked, realizing the need for a litter box or something was pretty important. Being a cat, it would most likely sleep anywhere, so that wasn't an issue. And he had some sandwich meats, so that would due until he could pick up some actual cat food.

What to use; he glanced around, his gaze instantly settling on a plastic bin containing old magazines. "I guess that could work," he muttered, crawling his way over. It wasn't like anyone would read these things. One handful at a time, he cleared out the container, stacking the booklets up in the corner instead. Now, he just needed something to fill it with. He could have used the magazines, but that seemed a bit too...slick for a litter box. Could just use sand, was close enough to litter. And like the food, it would work until he could get something better for him.

"Hey, I'll be right back...try not to ummm, destroy anything, please," he asked nicely, fully aware it didn't understand a word of it. Once out the door, container in hand, he slowly closed the door, peeking in the entire time until he heard the 'click'. Moving quickly, he rounded to the side, the place where sand was a little bit easier to come by; still required some digging and searching, but he eventually was able to gather up enough to at least cover the bottom. 'Guess this works,' he thought to himself, rushing to get it back in before Felis decided he had to go.

Like earlier, he crept onto the front door, making sure it was safe before he thrust it open or ran the risk of Felis escaping. But, it seemed to be the opposite problem; there was no sign of him anywhere in the living room. "Hmm?" he glanced around, "Where'd you go?" He called out for him a few times as he closed the door behind him and sat the box to the side.

Very quietly, he could hear a few muffled clawing sounds coming from down the hall. "What are you getting into?" he asked mostly to himself, skipping slightly forward and looking down the length of the hallway, finding a minor small black mass as it seemed to try and burrow its way under the door of his parent's room.

Rushing down towards to, he whispered, "No, no, sorry, you're not allowed in there little guy." He easily plucked it off the floor, having to give a small tug in order to unstick his claws to the carpet. "This is where you'll be staying," he uttered, pushing open his own door. The first thing he did was place Felis down in the corner and shut the door, leaving him alone long enough to go fetch his makeshift box. Upon coming back, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find him perched on the end of his bed, paws kneading rhythmically into the sheets.

"Well, glad you're comfortable," he chuckled, placing the bin in the far corner, as far from his bed as possible. "Alright, this is your bathroom, no where else. Got it?" Of course it didn't understand. "I suppose you'll want some water, huh?" he nodded slowly, mentally slapping himself for almost forgetting something so important.

With a sigh, he went right back out and straight to the kitchen to fill a bowl with cool water. And, on the way back made a pit stop in order to make himself a sandwich; he made sure to grab Felis a piece of ham as well. With everything in hand, he carefully made his way back, taking his time to make sure nothing was dropped or spilled.

"Well, dinner is served, I guess," he half shrugged, placing the water on the floor at the foot of his bed. Holding his own food high enough out of reach, he used his free one to rip the slice of ham enough for it to be eaten easily and placed the scraps before him. "Please, try not to choke on it," he uttered as he instantly laid into it.

They ate in silence, Felis finishing long before Prompto did, not surprisingly. Glancing at the clock, he was slightly shocked at the time. It wasn't too late, but still later than he assumed; and now that he thought about it, he was starting to feel rather tired. Looking down, he found the kitten to already be curled up and sleeping soundly, still at the foot of the bed. "I think you have the right idea," he yawned, not bothering to change his clothes, but instead just removed the pants, tie and shirt. He wiggled his way under the covers, taking his time so as not to disturb his new roommate and quickly made himself comfortable. "Well, night, I guess," he called down, closing his eyes and shifting over to his side.

* * *

The blond shuffled under his covers, turning over to his other side, and as he moved, was sure he felt something slide off the side of his neck. Slightly confused form his still groggy state, he cracked an eye open; his vision was nearly obscured by nothing but blackness. "Wha-?" he croaked, reaching to rub his eyes, but his hand was blocked by a ball of fluff. Then his memory caught up with him. "Felis?" he asked, prodding it a bit more, causing the fluff to start rumbling against his face.

He turned his head slightly to the side to look to the clock; nine in the morning. Placing one hand over the cat, he carefully sat up, attempting not to jostle him too much and end up waking him up. Now sitting up, he stretched out his muscles with a satisfied groan; it was still too early for this.

First thing was first, they both needed a bit of breakfast, and then he'd need to make a list of what he needed. Guess a sandwich and more ham it was for the both of them, soon enough Felis would get to have some proper food.

So, he carried out the first task, his little friend already awake and begging by the time he returned to his room, the scent most likely reached him even while deep in slumber. He fed him in the same manner as before, piling up the shreds at the foot of his bed. "There ya go, last time you get that for a while, so enjoy it while ya can."

As he ate his not really breakfast, he began jotting down his list. So far, he had cat food, litter, litter box, and a couple toys. The toys weren't needed, but if it kept him too busy to scratch and bite other things, then he saw it as a necessity. And, that looked like it was good enough. Now, he just had to finish the rest of his morning routine, and he'd be ready to go.

With a shower, brushed teeth, and now that he was decently dressed, he went to scrap up enough change to make this work. He mentally double checked to make sure he had everything, going over it all. Pretty sure that was it, he nodded to himself, and gave Felis one last glance. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," he promised, getting ready to walk out when a buzzing reached him. Right, his phone, he had almost forgotten.

It was sitting on his side table, still plugged into the wall. Plucking it up, he checked it, seeing Noctis' name along the lock screen indicating the text message. Curious, he looked it over real fast, 'Hey, you awake yet?' He swiftly messaged back, 'Yeah, why?'

Apparently, he had planned on heading over sooner rather than later, said Gladio was finished with his training earlier for once, not that either one of them were complaining. And, with that being said, looked like his supply run would have to wait until a bit later. Since it was day now, he let Felis out, allowing him to have full reign of the rest of the house now that he could keep a proper eye on him and keep him from getting into messes. While he did that, Prompto made himself comfortable on the couch and browsed around on his phone and just waited until he heard the knock at his door.

Noctis didn't wait for him to answer before letting himself in. "You don't lock your door?" he asked as soon as he was in.

The blond's eyes were slightly widened, "I must have forgotten to last night." He sat up straighter, moving over a tad amount to give the other enough room as well.

"Don't think I've ever seen you this well put together this early before," he commented, scanning him up and down.

He hummed in response as he looked down to himself as well. "Oh yeah, I was just about to head out to get some things for Felis. You know...like food before he eats all mine," he laughed lightly. "And a few other things," he added, "Like litter."

"If you want, you can just go ahead, I can stay here and keep an eye," he offered, "It won't be a big deal." He folded his arms and darted his eyes over at the dark fuzzball that practically bounced down the hall and into the living room, stopping as soon as it noticed the new presence in the room. For a few seconds it only stared at him. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. In response, it only meowed and began to make its way over to him, it's steps short and uncertain.

"Well, I guess things here are in good hands," Prompto cheerful declared, hopping to his feet and clapping his hands together. "You two have fun, I'll be back as soon as I can," he didn't give the prince the chance to protest and swiftly exited.

"Bye..." Noctis muttered once the echo from the door died down. "What do you want?" he asked again once Felis reached his feet. And, like the previous day, he used his leg as a ladder to climb up to the couch, ignoring the hisses that it resulted in. "Can't you use the side of the couch?" he asked, reaching down to rub at his stinging leg. He glanced back up at that pleading face staring back, those same pitched whines sounding out. "I don't have anymore food for you," he said assuming that's what it wanted.

But, instead of searching for anything, it climbed onto his lap, its purrs picking up in volume, claws again digging into his sigh as it kneaded against him. "Really," he grit out, trying to pry the stabbing torture devices from his flesh. It was no use, every time he got one loose, the other picked back up, never letting up and never giving him a break from the unwelcomed pain. "Alright, fine, have it your way."

Of course, it carried on, completely oblivious to the discomfort it caused, and the prince found himself looking back down as the stabbing slowed down and became less and less intrusive. When they ceased altogether, he leaned down, gazing at its face to find its eyes closed, but small vibrations still ran through it. It was falling asleep, and he stayed as still as possible. The longer he sat there, the more his right hand wandered towards it, and without thinking, his fingers were stroking the side of his face. In his sleep, Felis leaned the touch, his purr becoming louder with the strokes.

Noctis grinned slightly at that, and he guessed it wasn't as annoying as he first thought it to be, in fact, he would be willing to say that it was kind of cute. "I guess you're alright," he uttered, keeping his voice low, not that it mattered. Because, the door opened back up, the sound jolting Felis awake, and his claws made themselves known once again.

"Dammit, Prompto," he blurted out accidentally, mostly out of the shock of it. And, he peeled the kitten off his lap to spare his legs the bloodshed.

With a confused expression, and bags in hand, the blond glanced between the two. "What?"

"He was asleep," he replied, placing it down next to him, where it stayed for only a few seconds before pulling itself back up. "Now he's back to butchering me legs," he hissed, prying it away again, this time to hold him against his chest.

"Ohhhhh, sorry, dude," he didn't sound the least bit apologetic, "I got the stuff though." he dropped the bags down and the first thing he pulled out was a few cheap toys. "They aren't the best, but it's the best I could afford, so I guess they'll do."

Noctis rolled his eyes, "It's a cat, I hardly think it's gonna be demanding expensive toys."

"Yeah, but still. Annnnnd, got some treats as well, since I had enough left over," he pulled out the small baggie of treats and ripped it open. "Hopefully he likes these, the smell pretty terrible." He closed it back up and tossed it over to Noctis, "Here, why don't you give it a go?"

"Alright," he sighed, retrieving a small snack from the bag and held it out for Felis. "Here, try not to get my finger this ti-OW!" he yanked his hand away to give it a few shakes. "Little asshole," he muttered, sticking his finger in his mouth.

On the bright side, at least Felis liked them...maybe a little too much. "Good," Prompto said cheerfully, "That means it wasn't money wasted. And now I just gotta hope that he likes the rest of everything."

"Like I said, it was a stray, I'm sure he's not too picky about anything. Everything is amazing compared to what it had before this," Noctis assured, trying to make sure he wasn't too worried about pleasing it. "Besides, unless he wants to starve, he doesn't have much choice. No way I'm having Ignis cook meals for him, that would be taking it a bit too far if you ask me."

"He already had a taste for it though," the other reminded, "As far as you know, he could already be picky thanks to that taste." He highly doubted that, but it was still fun to tease him about it.

Noctis was not amused, "Well, he better lose that taste for it then, because that's not gonna be a regular thing." He may have said this, but they both knew that if he had any leftovers on him at any time, he wouldn't deny him a bit of it. Especially not if he stared at him with those pleading greens.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Prompto grinned, knowing the truth.

"So," Noctis began, wanting to ask about the thing they both knew would come sooner or later, "What are you gonna do when your parents are home and says he can't stay here?"

At first, he only shrugged, not putting much thought into it himself. "To be honest, I'm not sure, but I don't think they'd deny it, since I'm here by myself all the time. I mean, gotta have some kind of company, right?" he sounded overly hopeful, "I'm sure I can convince them though." Besides, it wasn't like it'd be like a lot of others where they would do most of the caring for it.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive about it. Not like they ever said I couldn't," he grinned slyly.

"Pretty sure that's not the same thing as allowing it, but you do you," he already had his hand petting along its back again. "But, if it ends up that you can't, I'd be willing to hang on to him on the days they are home," he offered. "That way, you can still keep it here while they're gone, and they never have to know otherwise."

* * *

 **Her Birthday was Saturday btw, so I'm a bit late in getting this one done. ;w;**


End file.
